I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for acknowledging data transmission in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may encode and modulate data and then send a transmission of the data to a receiver. The receiver may receive the transmission from the transmitter, demodulate and decode the received transmission, and send an acknowledgement (ACK) if the data is decoded correctly or a negative acknowledgement (NAK) if the data is decoded in error. The transmitter may resend the data if a NAK is received and may send new data if an ACK is received. It may be desirable to send ACK information (e.g., ACK or NAK) in a manner to achieve good performance.